Tenchi Muyo:New Blossomings
by dade
Summary: The Masaki household gets a new member. Tenchi is worried.
1. Tenchi Muyo:New Blossomings Chapter 1

Hey all, this is my first ever fic, hell my first real story I have written but I have always wanted to try so here goes. I love the Tenchi crew But now I wanna put my own spin on things. This is gonna be different from your normal Tenchi fic and I might surprise you. So enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review that's the only reason we authors do this is to let the world know we're here. That and to feed our ENORMOUS egos.   
  
P.S. I own nothing but Takeo so bugger off!!!   
  
So without further gilding the Lilly and with no more ado...   
  
I GIVE YOU   
  
Tenchi Muyo: New Blossomings  
  
Chapter 1 Things Change  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
The singing of the birds could be heard all around as he walked up the same steps he had thousands of times.  
Petals of the sakura trees could now be seen falling to the steps leading to the Masaki Shrine.  
As the seasons were changing so was the Masaki household.  
  
Tenchi Masaki a young man barely 18 years old may have seen these sights a great many times but their beauty was not lost on him.  
He breathed deeply taking in the scent of the forest all around him. He enjoyed these long walks because it seemed like the only time he had any peace anymore.  
His thoughts turned to the five women who were now inhabiting his house. That is before he was quickly snapped back to reality by the sound of his Grandfathers voice.  
  
"Tenchi!"  
  
"HUH! Oh grandpa good morning" said a slightly startled Tenchi.   
"You look like you have quite a few things on your mind Tenchi" Katsuhito eyed him up and down giving him a wry smile.  
"Or maybe just one person...er thing"  
  
"Oh geeze not you too" Tenchi sighed.  
  
"Well when I was your age if I had had a bunch of gorgeous women around me at all times I would have done something about it. If you know what I mean"   
  
"Can you even remember that far back? "  
  
WHACK!  
  
"OWOWOW"   
Tenchi stumbled back clutching his head where the bokken had made contact.  
  
"Tenchi you must always respect....."  
  
"I know I know your elders. "  
  
"No, a man who is carrying a big stick. "  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
At the lake across from Tenchi's home a taxi cab was just pulling up. As the door opened a young man roughly Tenchi's age stepped out. Over his right shoulder he had flung a very large nap sack.   
  
"This'll be fine I can walk from here" he said to the driver.  
  
After the cab had sped of and the dust had cleared he began to walk twords the steps of the Masaki Shrine.  
  
"Damn that's a lot of steps. "   
  
  
Ten minutes later he was nearing the top. He began to hear the war cries of an older man followed by another, more familiar, voice. Quickly he stashed his bag in a small clearing nearby. Then continued up the steps till he reached the top. There, two men were fighting with wooden swords in a style he had never seen before. He became mesmerized by the fluid motions of the swordplay he now saw. Even though these two men were fighting with all they had the movements were like that of a dance. He recognized Tenchi right away. Although he had never seen the other man he was sure this was who he was looking for.  
What he saw next would amaze him further still. Right as Tenchi lunged at the old man and brought his bokken down above his head. From nowhere came a strange light from between Tenchi and the old man. The next instant Tenchi was thrown several feet through the air and to the ground. Thinking his friend might be hurt he quickly to run to his side.  
  
"Hey! Grandpa since when do we use energy attacks during practice? " yelled Tenchi.  
  
"You must be ready for anything your enemy may try Tenchi" said Katsuhito calmly.  
  
"Yeah sure I think you were just mad I was beating you..." whispered Tenchi under his breath.  
  
"What was that Tenchi? "  
  
"Nothing grandpa. "   
  
  
Just then Tenchi noticed a familiar face rushing twords him.  
  
"Hey, Takeo! "   
  
"Tenchi are you all right? "   
  
Tenchi quickly rose to his feet while rubbing the back of his head.   
  
"Oh, uh we were just sparring"  
  
"But what was that...." He was interrupted by Katsuhito  
  
"Tenchi introduce me to your friend"   
  
"Oh Grandpa this is Takeo Tanimizu he's one of my classmates from school. Takeo this is my grandfather Katsuhito Masaki, priest and caretaker of the Masaki Shrine."  
  
"Nice to meet you Takeo. Tell me what brings you here? "  
  
Suddenly Takeo clasped his hands together and bowed his head.  
  
"Please honorable Katsuhito-sama allow me to become your apprentice and learn the ways of the Shinto priest! "  
  
Tenchi stumbled back and raised his eyebrow   
  
"Say whaa?"  
  
Katsuhito just stood and crossed his arms while looking Takeo up and down.  
He was a strong looking young man and probably the type to play sports. About the same hight as Tenchi if not a bit taller.  
He had short black hair and was wearing a yellow short sleeve T-shirt with the symbol "A! " surrounded by a black circle.   
  
"Hmmm. Tenchi I need to speak with your friend in my office for a moment. Continue your exercises. "  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
20 minutes later  
  
Tenchi was more than slightly worried by the thought of what might come from Takeo talking with his grandfather. He could just imagine Takeo getting in between Ryoko and Ayeka while they were fighting and being blown to bits. But he shook it off, there was no way his grandfather would be crazy enough to hire him with the girls around. Even if he had been speaking about finding someone else to help with shrine duties. Tenchi had hoped his grandfather would hire more help for some time now, the truth was he hated his shrine duties but didn't have the heart to tell him.   
  
"SHOOOK" The door slid open and Takeo exited the shrine office. Tenchi saw the blank look on his friends face and knew his grandfather had told him what he had to. He walked over to Takeo to offer some regards on not getting the job.  
  
"Listen Takeo I'm sorry you didn't get the job but don't worry you'll find another one. I mean who wants to work at a shrine for their first job anyway I been doin it forever and it's no fun man. "  
  
"Whoa what are you talkin about Tenchi? Your grandfather hired me. "  
  
"WHAT!! Umm excuse me for a minute. "  
  
"SHOOOK"   
  
"Grandpa what the hell are you thinking?!?! What's gonna happen when the girls start fighting and blow up the house again or when Mihoshi comes back from space? Not to menchon Ryo-oki how are we suppose to explain a cat that turns into a spaceship? Or when Washu finds out she has another guinea pig to experiment on now. Or I suppose you just hope the girls will never come up here. Hey maybe we don't even need to tell them I'm sure they'll never notice! "  
  
"Hmmm you seemed to adjust well enough....or at least I thought you had. I thought you'd be happy Tenchi I know how much you hate your shrine chores. Now you'll have more time for your school, and, by the way, I will be expecting your grades to improve. "  
  
"Grandpa we have five girls from OUTER SPACE living in our house don't you think Takeo might notice something's not right."  
  
"I have already explained to Takeo that we have five very extraordinary borders living in the house and that he shouldn't be surprised if he sees something strange. Now, he will be living here at the shrine and he has also asked if I would teach him some of the sword techniques he saw today. I will be training him after you go home for the night and in time you may have someone else to spar with. Not all people are as high strung as you Tenchi I believe Takeo will be fine here even with the girls."  
  
"But Grandpa! "  
  
"Enough! Tenchi I have made my decision. "  
  
"Oh man....."  
  
"SHOOOK"  
  
A defeated Tenchi slowly made his way over to his friend. Takeo was smiling and now carrying a rather large bag over his shoulder.   
  
"This is gonna be so cool Tenchi. I can't wait to start the sword training that's one of the biggest reasons why I wanted to come here. Oh, and you'll have to introduce me to all those women you're living with. I wondered why you never stayed after school or came to hang out with the rest of the guys. Makes sense now though, if I had five women living in my house I'd proly never leave home either! "   
  
"Oh yea ha ha. " said Tenchi as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'll introduce you sometime soon. But right now I gotta get home man I got lots of homework to do and all. "  
  
"Yea sure man homework....I getcha." said Takeo with a big wink.  
  
End of chapter 1. 


	2. Tenchi Muyo:New Blossomings Chapter 2 Ad...

Hey all, this is my first ever fic, hell my first real story I have written but I have always wanted to try so here goes. I love the Tenchi crew But now I wanna put my own spin on things. This is gonna be different from your normal Tenchi fic and I might surprise you. So enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review that's the only reason we authors do this is to let the world know we're here. That and to feed our ENORMOUS egos.   
  
P.S. I own nothing but Takeo so bugger off!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Adjustments  
  
  
  
Tenchi's stomach was in knots. How would he explain it to the girls? True, they had been excepting of each new girl that had come to the house. But he didn't know how they would react to a new guy, even if he would be living with grandpa. He could just imagine their reactions when he told them they couldn't use their powers. He was most afraid to tell Ryoko, restraint had never been one of her virtues. She would probably fry Takeo just so she wouldn't have to worry about it. Then there was Washu, he could see it now Takeo would go to put something in the hall closet and fall into and enormous lab in another dimension. Then the pint-sized mad scientist would hook him up to a hundred different machines and run who knows what kinds of tests. Maybe even try to get some of those "samples" she was always talking about. Ayeka and Sasami didn't worry him as much. He knew little Sasami wouldn't be a problem, and although Ayeka would get into fights with Ryoko she was a princess and knew how to behave herself. But the most dangerous, perhaps, was Mihoshi. Tenchi wasn't sure if she would understand that she couldn't tell Takeo about all of their adventures or what she did for a living.   
  
"AHH, DAMMIT GRANDPA!"   
  
Tenchi entered the house and prepared to face the music. Sasami, who was in the kitchen making dinner, was the first one Tenchi saw.  
  
"Oh Tenchi your home. How was your training? "  
  
"Oh hi Sasami, it was fine. But listen do you think you could help me get the others together? I really need to talk to all of you. "  
  
"Um sure Tenchi, they'll all be here for dinner in about twenty minutes. Do you think you could go get me some carrots and potatoes? "   
  
"Yeah Sasami I'll be right back. "  
  
***************************  
In the shed  
  
"Let's see, got the potatoes now for the carrots. There they are. Ah man only two left, geeze Ryo-oki think you could leave some for us."  
  
Tenchi was unaware a dark figure watched him from the shadows.   
  
"Tenchi...." it was a seductive voice Tenchi had heard many times before.  
  
"Oh man..." Tenchi could sense someone coming closer fast. Quickly he ducked.  
  
"CRASH" Ryoko had flown directly into the wall of the shed.   
  
"Owch"   
  
"Umm sorry Ryoko. I didn't mean to um..."  
  
Ryoko recovered quickly and dove for Tenchi again. Tenchi jumped backward but this time tripped over the sack of potatoes. As he hit the ground Ryoko landed right on top of him.  
  
"Its ok Tenchi, you can make it up to me. "   
  
"Wait Ryoko I....." As she tried to kiss him Tenchi pushed her off and rolled away.  
  
Without another word Tenchi left the shed, and hurt Ryoko was once again left alone. Silently, tears began to fall from her eyes and mix with the dust on the shed's floor.  
  
"Tenchi....why cant you just..."  
  
  
  
***************************  
After dinner  
  
  
Everyone was gathered in the living room. Ayeka and Sasami sat on the couch together. Ryoko was on her rafter. Mihoshi was sitting on the love seat and was then joined by Nobuyuki who had a strange smile on his face.  
Soon he moved closer to Mihoshi. Then tried the classic: yawn and put your arm around the girl move. Which earned him a smack in the back of the head by a very irritated Washu.   
  
"NO! Bad dirty-old-man! " said Washu shaking her finger at Nobuyuki.  
  
Suddenly Tenchi stopped and began to speak.   
  
"I called you all here tonight because I have some news. You see, today Grandpa decided to hire someone to help with the shrine. He's one of my friends, his name is Takeo and I don't know how long he will be staying. But while he's here it means all of you have to be, well, human. What I mean is he can't know who you really are. This means no spaceships, no explosions, no unearthly inventions, and no cat-rabbits that transform into little girls and space ships."   
  
"MROW" Ryo-oki jumped up from behind the couch onto Sasami's head.   
  
"Alright, everyone I know this is gonna be hard but we have no choice. I've tried to convince grandpa, but his mind is made up. He says Takeo is staying and that's it. I'm sorry everyone. But all of you coming here was an adjustment for all of us. We'll just have to adjust again. "   
  
The next one to speak was Ryoko.  
  
"Well that's it then. Tenchi you have been nice enough to let us all stay with you here. So I think we can all try to be understanding of this situation. "  
  
"Uh...thanks...Ryoko."  
  
"No problem Tenchi"  
  
"Listen everyone I'll be bringing him by here tomorrow. He's really looking excited to meet you all. Please just treat him as nicely as you've all treated me. "  
  
Instantly Tenchi thought twice about what he had said. If they treat Takeo the same way he'll be dead by this time tomorrow.   
  
Everyone seemed all right with this, or at least accepting of what they could not change. Up on her rafter still, Ryoko had developed a big smile on her face. But had anyone been watching they would have seen her fangs sticking out from behind that smile just as she teleported away.  
  
  
  
  
******************************  
Next day  
  
  
Today a new young man was sweeping the steps of The Masaki Shrine. Takeo had begun working at the crack of dawn. Katsuhito had spent the first half of the day teaching Takeo his duties and now he was working on the one that never seemed to be finished, sweeping. Takeo had been doing it so long he had begun to see patterns in the dirt that he pushed back and forth in a seemingly unending cycle. His mind had trailed off so far he didn't even notice his friend coming up the steps to meet him.  
  
  
"Hi Takeo.....Takeo?.....Uh hello....TAKEO!"  
  
"Whoa! Hi Tenchi. Sorry man I was lost in deep thought."  
  
"In other words sleeping?"  
  
"Yea pretty much. So what's up man?"  
  
"Well I came to see how it was going."  
  
"Great, I start sword training tomorrow."  
  
"Really? Well don't get too excited it's not as much fun as you think. Anyway I also came up here to invite you to dinner tonight. That way you can meet everyone."  
  
"Sounds great, but what about these 'extraordinary' borders living with you anyway."  
  
"Well they aren't as much borders as they are my extended family. Well not really family but, well it's complicated."  
  
"Sounds like it. What the hell......"  
  
A silhouette of a young woman could be seen over the trees for just a split second before it faded away. Tenchi quickly looked up to see what had caught his friends eye.  
  
"Oh don't worry that's just.....I..I mean what I don't see anything."  
  
"Are you sure man? I could have sworn I saw...."  
  
"Ha I think you've been sweeping too long, man." said a noteably sweating Tenchi.  
  
"I agree. So when should I come by?"  
  
"Well dinner will be ready in about 2 hours. So why don't you go get ready and then meet me there. I need to ask Grandpa if he'll be joining us tonight anyway."  
  
"I'll see ya then."  
  
As Takeo left Tenchi's thoughts drifted to what might happen tonight at dinner. Ryoko and Ayeka haven't been able to get through a meal without fighting ever since they arrived. Washu would be joining them as well, she didn't worry Tenchi as much but there was a chance she might try to get a new 'volunteer' for her experiments. But Mihoshi was still his biggest worry. He could just imagine her pulling out her cube and accidentally changing herself into her space-bunny suit. Or worse yet calling her space ship out from under the water in front of his house. Tenchi let out a big sigh and clapped his hands together twice. Old shrine habits die hard.  
  
******************************  
Dinner  
  
  
Two hours later Takeo showed up at the Masaki house, wearing a dress-shirt, for the evening meal. But oddly enough every time he tried to knock on the door his hand stopped. For some reason he could not understand he was nervous. But soon the door was opened for him by a young girl. Before him stood a girl who was the epitome of kawaii.   
  
"Oh hello! You must be Takeo! It's nice to meet you" said a bowing Sasami.  
  
"Umm, hi there who might you be?"  
  
"My name is Sasami" she said as she offered her hand.   
  
Takeo took her hand in his and gave it a small kiss, causing Sasami to blush.  
  
"Tee Hee"  
  
"And I am Takeo Tanimizu. It's very nice to meet you Sasami."  
  
"Dinner is almost ready, please come in."  
  
  
After a short tour of the rest of the house, Takeo followed Sasami to the kitchen where dinner was cooking. He sat on a stool in the center of the kitchen while Sasami continued her work.  
  
  
"So you really do all the cooking around here?"   
  
"Yep! The others help out with the chores around the house. Tenchi does all the farming. But I love to cook so I don't mind."  
  
"That's amazing Sasami! When I was your age all I wanted to do was run around and play. So who are the others that live here."  
  
"Well let's see there's my sister, Ayeka. Then there's Mihoshi, Washu, and Ryoko. You'll meet them all pretty soon, they come running when I call them for diner."  
  
"Oh I see...."  
  
"MEEOWW" Just then a small, furry, cat-like animal leapt from the basket of vegetables in the corner; scaring Takeo so much he fell off his stool.   
  
"Hee hee, and this is Ryo-oki."  
  
"Oh umm I see she's your......cat......rabbit.....thing."  
  
"Yep."  
  
  
In walked a teenaged girl with purple hair wearing a long purple kimono.  
  
  
"Oh Takeo this is my sister Ayeka"   
  
  
Takeo immediately rose from his seat to greet Ayeka who offered him her hand.  
  
  
"Hello Takeo, my name is Ayeka, crown..... I mean I am Sasami's older sister."  
  
This girl was quite beautiful and unlike her sister definitely a full grown woman. She seemed to be around his age, but she carried herself in such a way made her seem more mature and refined than most girls he knew.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you Ayeka. My name is Takeo Tanimizu."  
  
"That is a very interesting name I believe I've......hmm"  
  
"Well you see it's......"  
  
"Sasami how is dinner coming." said Ayeka, ignoring Takeo  
  
"Almost finished Ayeka. Could you tell the others?"  
  
"Certainly Sasami."  
  
"Please excuse me Takeo."  
  
"Yes, It was nice meeting you Ayeka."  
  
  
Ayeka bowed slightly and left.  
  
**********************************  
  
Later on everyone was gathered around the dinner table. But Ryoko was notably absent  
  
  
"Jeeze I don't know where Ryoko is. Takeo you've met Ayeka and Sasami but could everyone else introduce themselves to Takeo. How about you first Mihoshi?" said Tenchi  
  
"Well my name is Mihoshi and I am an officer of the GP."  
  
"Oh what is the GP?" said Takeo  
  
"Oh.....umm.....it's.....a.....I" small tears began to form in the corners of Mihoshi's eyes. Quickly Tenchi jumped in.  
  
"Yes the GP is a special division of the Tokyo police department for decorated officers."  
  
"Oh I see then you might know my uncle he's an officer from near there."  
  
"Your right I might what is his name?"   
  
  
This prompted Washu to bop Mihoshi over the head before she dug herself in deeper.  
  
  
"Enough of that, I am Washu THE GREATEST SCIEN........"  
  
"AHEM!" Tenchi cleared his throat.  
  
"Ehh I mean I am a science teacher at the local university and an amateur inventor."  
  
"Really? I love science. Even though I was never very good at it. I'd love to see some of your inventions sometime."  
  
"Well I'd love to have a new guinea pig to.........test out my new.....inventions. Tenchi won't get near my experiments anymore." pouted Washu  
  
"I'd love to help out some time Washu."  
  
"I think you've met everyone now except for Ryoko. I have no idea where she's gotten to."  
  
"Never can tell with that woman." Ayeka interrupted  
  
"Umm well that's ok I'm sure I'll have plenty of time to get to know all of you."  
  
"I can't wait to try this Sasami everything looks wonderful."  
  
"Thank you Takeo"  
  
As the night went on everyone got to know each other and Takeo was the life of the party. Takeo could not have been happier to find some new friends. This was what he needed most in his life right now to have fun and to forget his troubles. As heading back to the shine he heard a rustling behind him. Then the deep voice of a woman spoke to him.  
  
  
"I take it your Takeo."  
  
********************************  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
  
  
So what did you think of the second chapter? Good, Bad, Otherwise let me know write a review or just drop me a line at "dahomustgo@yahoo.com".  
As always constructive criticism is always welcome. Let me know if you like it enough to see some more chapters. Like I said the only thing that makes  
us write is your praise. Anyway in the next Chapter Takeo will meet Ryoko and sparks will fly.   
  
I am really thankful to anyone who reads this   
Dade 


	3. Tenchi Muyo:New Blossomings Chapter 3 Th...

Hey all, this is my first ever fic, hell my first real story I have written but I have always wanted to try so here goes. I love the Tenchi crew But now I wanna put my own spin on things. This is gonna be different from your normal Tenchi fic and I might surprise you. So enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review that's the only reason we authors do this is to let the world know we're here. That and to feed our ENORMOUS egos.   
  
P.S. I own nothing but Takeo so bugger off!!!   
  
Chapter 3   
  
********************************  
  
"I take it you're Takeo."  
  
As Takeo turned he saw before him what might have been the most beautiful woman he had seen in his short life. She wore red stockings that went all the way up her legs. Though it was dark her white dress shimmered in the moonlight, offset by its orange and green sleeves. Over her shoulder Takeo could see a large jug of what appeared to be wine. He tried to speak to her but couldn't get the words out. His mind screamed the words but his mouth couldn't form them 'introduce yourself stupid "Yes I am Takeo ,it's very nice to meet a goddess like you." just say it!'. Finally his voice began to work again.  
  
"Uh yea, yes I'm Takeo Tanimizu."  
  
"The fighter pilot..."  
  
"Huh? Yea my grandfather. You're one of the first people.... You must be Ryoko."  
  
"In the flesh. Allow me to introduce myself over a drink." She pulled the wine jug off her shoulder.  
  
"I'd love to." Takeo was trying to hide his nervousness, but felt it was beginning to show through. He wondered if she would notice how few times he'd drank alcohol in his life.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
He followed her to the base of a large tree that was in the middle of a small pond.  
  
"Here we are. The sacred tree of the Masaki shrine." She handed him a small cup and filled it with saki.  
  
"Thanks." He drank it quickly and tried to hide how much it burned his throat, but his eye twitched and gave him away.  
  
"Ha. Good stuff huh?"  
  
"Yea...great. So, I've met the others. What do you do?"  
  
"Well you could say your grandfather and I were, kind of, in the same profession."  
  
"You fly?"  
  
"In more ways than one."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
She poured him his second drink.  
  
"Actually I'm a space pirate."  
  
"A what now?"  
  
"Space Pirate."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"I fly around in space robbing the rich and giving to.......me."  
  
"So how many drinks did you have tonight before you met up with me?"  
  
"Oh you don't believe me."  
  
At that moment Ryoko began to levitate. She sat Indian-style in mid air and poured herself a cup of wine. Then with a free hand charged an energy ball and caused it to float over above Takeo's head.  
  
"What the hell are we drinking?"  
  
"Ha ha ha"  
  
With another flick of her hand the small red ball flew hundreds of feet into the air and exploded.   
  
"Oh my God.....Then you really are an.....alien?"  
  
"Oh it goes far beyond that. Here you better have another."  
  
"Uh sure, but who are you really?"  
  
"Not just me babe." She pointed back towards the Masaki house.  
  
"Oh man, that's.....pretty cool. I guess I can see why Tenchi was so up tight about me working here. It's funny though. I always thought if I saw an alien I'd scream and run away. Course I never thought the alien would be a woman as beautiful as you."  
  
Silence.............  
  
"So.....uh let me tell you the whole story." Ryoko gave him a warm smile. It had been some time since someone had called her beautiful. 'Must be the wine. Oh well, right words....wrong guy' she thought.  
  
Back at the House   
  
Tenchi lie in bed thinking the night over in his head. It had gone a lot better than he thought it would. No mishaps, no revealed identities, no problems at all. He began to think things might actually work out. The only thing he couldn't explain was this sinking feeling he suddenly had.  
  
Back at the Tree  
  
We join Takeo and Ryoko 30 minutes later and a lot more drunk.  
  
"Ha ha! Ok ok let me get this straight you're a Space Pirate. The girl who looked to be about 12 is your mother, she's actually 20,000 years old and thinks she's the GREATEST SCIENTIFIC GENIUS IN THE GALAXY. Yeah It did seem kind of odd that a child would teach college level science. Mihoshi really is a cop, but GP stands for Galaxy Police. She's a highly decorated officer but still can't land her ship. Katsuhito's real name is Yosho and was supposed to marry his sister Ayeka and become the king of a planet called Jurai. Plus he's one of the greatest sword masters of all time. Ayeka is the Crown Princess of Jurai and she and Sasami both are several hundred years old. Oh and Tenchi is the heir to the throne of Jurai but refuses to become the ruler of an entire planet. Have I got it pretty much summed up?"  
  
"Aha ha, yep that's it."  
  
"Oh and I forgot that dumbass friend of mine has 2 beautiful women after him and refuses to do anything about it! What the hell is wrong with him. Damn I am beginning to worry about Tenchi..."  
  
"Yea but remember Ayeka is his great-aunt."  
  
"Ha ha! Aha ha.....ha......hmm that's kinda gross."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Don't worry Ryoko I'll help you out. I'll talk to Tenchi and find out what his problem is then I'll get you two on a date."  
  
"Good luck. I've been trying that for 2 years now. But....thanks."  
  
"No problem. I mean nothing against Ayeka or anything but..........that's just kinda creepy. I mean on Jurai it may be normal and all, but here on earth I think it's illegal."  
  
"HAHAHA I gotta tell her that one."  
  
"Alright tomorrow I'll start working on Tenchi by the end of the week I'll make HIM ask YOU out."  
  
As Takeo tried to stand up to emphasize his point he realized just how much he had drank and began to fall over into the water. Quickly Ryoko dove and caught him. But it was to late to stop his fall and they both tumbled into the water.  
  
He could feel her hands still on his waist as they stood up in the chest-high water. Her clothes clung to her now and her hair was matted to her head. Takeo found she looked even better wet. Quickly she realized her hands were still on him and removed them. It was only for a moment that her body was so close to his but it was a moment that would be frozen in his mind. Still he knew how much Ryoko liked...loved Tenchi even if he didn't return her affections. Now he began to wish he hadn't offered his help with Tenchi. But he knew deep down whatever he might be feeling towards Ryoko she felt a hundred times over for Tenchi. So Takeo did the same thing he always did: push the feelings down and try to forget them. He had made a pledge to Ryoko and planned to follow through with it no matter how much it might hurt. Their moment was over now and Takeo tried to come back to reality as he climbed up out of the water. He offered Ryoko a hand but she simply flew out and laughed.   
  
"Oh yea I forgot."  
  
"I must say you took the truth a lot better than Tenchi did. Course I did kinda try to blow him up the second time we met." said Ryoko while wringing out her, now soaked, dress.  
  
"That might have something to do with it."   
  
"He deserved it though.....he forgot me."  
  
"I don't see how he could."  
  
More Silence......  
  
"Will you be alright getting home?"  
  
"Hey I can walk."  
  
"Yea, standing's your problem."  
  
"It was great meeting you and hanging out tonight Ryoko. Don't worry, your secrets are safe with me. Although I'm gonna have some fun with Tenchi tomorrow."  
  
"Oh by the way, be quiet coming home or Yosho will have your ass."  
  
"Thanks for the warning."  
  
**************************************  
  
Next Day  
  
Sweep Sweep Sweep  
  
Takeo had finished his work a bit slower today. If he had any idea how much he would pay for the alcohol he drank last night.....he probably still would have drank as much as he did. If it would give him more time with that woman he would have gladly drank all night and paid for it all week. He couldn't explain it but around her he felt at ease, a feeling he rarely had around people. Trust was something that didn't come easy for him but Takeo felt how genuine she was and that he could believe what she had said, as crazy as it might have sounded.   
  
SHOOK!  
  
"Takeo!"  
  
"Yes Katsuhito-sama?"  
  
"I need you to clean the statues on the west end of the shine as well today. That will be the last of your chores today; your sword training starts tonight."  
  
"Thank you Katsuhito-sama."  
  
SHOOK!  
  
After cleaning the statues Takeo decided to change his soiled clothes before Tenchi came for his afternoon training. He was hoping to see if he could pick up some of the moves and get a jump start on his training. Tenchi arrived within the hour along with Ryoko whom he had brought to meet Takeo. She had firmly attached her arms to Tenchi's neck and was floating right behind him as they came to the top of the steps.   
  
"Ryoko stop, Takeo might see you."  
  
"Oh geeze Tenchi you act like it would be the end of the world if he knew who we were."  
  
"Well what if he freaks out and goes to the police? Can you imagine if the story got to the press?"  
  
"Then we would deal with it, Tenchi. Don't worry so much about what might be, live in the now."  
  
"Still..."  
  
"Don't you trust your friend?"  
  
"Takeo is my friend and probably, aside from everyone here, one of my best friends. But beyond the person I know from school I don't know much more. His social life, his tastes, his family, and his past I know next to nothing about."  
  
"Don't worry about what you don't know about him. And he's the same person either way no matter what his past may be. Who he is now is what matters. But you still didn't answer my question."  
  
"Yes I trust him, I'm just not sure I can trust him with this."  
  
"Tenchi!" Takeo, now dressed in his T-shirt and jeans, waved to Tenchi from across the shrine grounds  
  
"Hey Takeo come over here there's somebody I want you to meet."  
  
"Takeo this is..."  
  
"Ryoko. We've met." Takeo finished Tenchi's sentance.  
  
"But how...when...uh."  
  
"Last night. Since I missed dinner I asked Takeo to join me for a walk and a drink."   
  
"Oh no. Takeo are you ok?"  
  
"Not like she forced it down my throat, Tenchi."  
  
"Still I..."  
  
"TENCHI!!"  
  
The call of Katsuhito made Tenchi stand at attention, much like the hairs on the back of his neck.   
  
"Uhhm guys...I can't umm...concentrate that's it! While everyone's around here. Ryoko do you think you could show Takeo around a little bit? Like maybe down by the house or something..."  
  
"Well why ever would you be nervous about being watched Tenchi? You've never had "Performance Anxiety" before." Said Ryoko while smiling and batting her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean preform....." Tenchi's face quickly became red, followed by a small drop of blood coming from his nose.  
  
"Better run along Tenchi, I'll take care of Takeo."  
  
With a hand over his nose and a quick nod Tenchi ran off to meet his grandfather.  
  
"I know that boy has a dirty mind. I just have to find a way to bring it out."  
  
"Maybe so. But I think Tenchi is a little bit ashamed of his humanity, Ryoko."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well think about it, until you guys came he hardly had contact with women. Then suddenly he finds out he is the crown prince of an alien planet. Also he now has the responsibility to protect a whole new family that he's never had before from things that would scare the hell out of most people. What I mean is, Tenchi has a lot he feels he needs to live up to. And maybe he thinks if he acts on his impulses, and is less than perfect, he'd be letting more than a few people down. It might explain a few things. I can't think of any other reason he would resist you."  
  
"Well that's one theory. At least it might explain a few things" Ryoko played with her hands. She was slightly uneasy; as she didn't really know how to accept his compliment.  
  
"Anyway, where can we hide? I want to catch Katsuhito and Tenchi's practice. Try to see if I can pick up some of the movements before my first lesson."  
  
"I doubt you'll be able to learn, or even see, too much. But I usually go over there to watch Tenchi while he practices." Said Ryoko, while motioning to a small clearing.  
  
"Well aren't we the stalker?"  
  
"Bite me."  
  
Ryoko was right. For the first few minutes Takeo was able to keep up with the motions. He even tried to imitate some of them, which prompted Ryoko to laugh at him. Their movements were precise and incredibly quick. Each seemed to anticipate the others attacks just moments before impact. Causing what looked like near misses yet, in reality, were demonstrations of just how fast these two could make adjustments in battle. But Takeo soon learned this was barely a warm-up for these two.   
  
Suddenly, dropping their bokken's, both stopped in mid motion causing small clouds of dust to swirl around them. They each gave a knowing look to the other. As if both had decided silently that it was time to move to the next level.   
  
That's when the light in their hands appeared. Soft and barely visible at first, then quickly becoming extremely bright as it began to cast light upon the faces of the two combatants. Then, with a swift motion, each grasped the energy before him causing it to elongate and take the form of a blade. In the next instant Tenchi lunged toward Katsuhito, causing him to do the same. After that the entire sparing match became a blur.  
  
"How can they move that fast?"  
  
"They both can control the energy inside themselves as well as the energy around them." Said Ryoko. Answering Takeo's question.  
  
"Like telekinesis?"  
  
"Sort of, they both are in tune with the world around them and so they can manipulate it to an extent. The same goes for their own bodies. It's like a water gun, if you squeeze it lightly only a small splash of water will come out. But if squeeze harder the water comes out faster and with more force. They just know how to gather their energy into one place then use it as they will. Just watch. Do you see those rocks over there?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
With her right hand Ryoko motioned towards the small pile of rocks lying several feet away. The next second they all rolled, in unison, further from where they laid.  
  
"So, tell me, how strong is Tenchi now? Compared to his Grandfather or...to you "   
  
"Two years ago he could barely make the Lighthawk Sword work. Within months he had produced the Lighthawk Wings, and has been trying to reproduce them ever since. At this moment he could stand his ground with either me or Katsuhito. But he doesn't have the power, or skill at his disposal to actually defeat either of us. Now when, or if, he ever produces those Lighthawk Wings again, in terms of sheer power, neither of us would stand a chance against him."  
  
"Ok I'm a bit lost."  
  
"Well it's.....complicated. Even my mother "Ms. GREATEST SCIENTIFIC GENIUS IN THE GALAXY!" doesn't have it all figured out yet. You'd have to ask her to explain it to you some time. That is if you have a few DAYS to listen to her explanation. Although you ask at your own risk. She may recruit you for some involuntary experiments. She has Tenchi in there every damn day it seems. Oh she says it's 'Imperative that we completely understand the full potential of the Lighthawk Wings'. But personally I just think she does it so she can get Tenchi's pants off."  
  
"Ha, and you wonder why Tenchi's afraid of girls. Ya know this whole pretending that I don't know thing is getting annoying already. Wait, you said he's in tune with the world around him. So he can sense things and compensate for them right. "  
  
"Right."  
  
Takeo began to walk towards the rock pile. Bending over, he picked up three small pebbles.  
  
"Like hard things being thrown at high speeds towards his head?" Takeo gave Ryoko an evil smile.  
  
"Bingo." Said Ryoko. As a fanged grin crossed her face.  
  
After the practice was over and Katsuhito had left Takeo made his way out of the clearing and quietly moved closer to a winded Tenchi. Takeo had several rocks in hand while Ryoko, hiding in the bushes, had her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh. As they stood just far enough away from Tenchi that he could not hear them Ryoko nodded to Takeo signaling the attack. Takeo took aim and with one leg putting all his weight into his stride he threw three rocks directly at Tenchi's head. As they whizzed through the air Tenchi began to sense something small coming towards him. Instantly he figured it out: Katsuhito had tried the old rock trick again. But this time his senses were keener and he could nearly see the rocks in his minds eye. Now he would show his Grandfather just how far he had progressed and turn each rock into dust at the very last moment.   
  
"Siiii"  
  
"Vizz"  
  
"Shiii..."  
  
In Three swift movements that looked as one Tenchi had done just what he set out to do. The dust from the now obliterated rocks hung in the air. And his show had served to impress Tenchi's onlooker's. The only problem was...this was not the audience Tenchi had imagined.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3  
  
So what did you think of the third chapter? Good, Bad, Otherwise let me know write a review or just drop me a line at "dahomustgo@yahoo.com".  
  
Constructive criticism is always welcome. But hey flame away. Let me know if you like it enough to see some more chapters. Like I said the only thing that makes  
  
us write is your praise. Next chapter will be out in around 4 years....seems like I took that long to get this one out anyway. Sorry about that.  
  
I am really thankful to anyone who reads this   
  
Dade 


End file.
